Alvin's Intentions
by Bluewolfbat
Summary: Alvin has always been famous for his crazy schemes, and wanting to have fun. But one day, when a disagreement between Alvin and his siblings quickly turns into an emotional argument, everyone learns that there is more to Alvin's intentions then they think. This story is about what Alvin feels when things don't go according to plan, and everyone thinks he is nothing but trouble.
1. Alvin's Inner Self

_Alvin and the Chipmunks and the Chipettes Story: Alvin's Intentions _

This is a CGI Alvin and the Chipmunks and Chipettes story that I thought of after watching the third movie. I own nothing expect for the ideas for the story. All Rights Reserved go to _Bagdasarian Productions._

Chapter 1: Alvin's Inner Self

In Hollywood California, there were six talking, and singing chipmunks that lived in a house. But the chipmunks were also band members as well as siblings. They were _Alvin and the Chipmunks_and_The Chipettes_. The chipmunk's names were Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor, and they lived with their manager, and adopted father Dave.

Alvin was busy playing a video game with Brittany on the TV, and was losing. "Come on Brittany, give me a break!" Alvin yelled seeing that his female counterpart was doing better than him. It was a racing game, and Alvin disliked the idea of losing at any game… especially racing games! "Sorry, Alvin. But a race is a race. If you want do better, you'll need to practice more!" Brittany commented as her computer graphic pink car just crossed the finish line, making her the winner. Brittany won first place in the game, while Alvin surprisingly got in third place. Normally, the red sweater wearing chipmunk could beat a racing game without even trying. He was a natural! Unfortunately, today was **_not_** one of those days. "Are you kidding me!?" Alvin yelled as his small, furry paws turned into fists. Brittany turned the game system off before jumping back up on the couch and replied sympathetically: "I know you're upset about the game, Alvin. But, maybe today just isn't your lucky day." "Maybe you're right. Let's just do something else," Alvin replied as he and Brittany went upstairs to the Chipmunks and Chipettes bedroom.

Meanwhile, Simon and Jeanette were reading books on their beds, while Theodore and Eleanor were looking at recipes they could try out. Alvin and Brittany walked into the bedroom, and approached the others. "Hello fellow chipmunks! Do you all want to do something fun with us?!" Alvin asked enthusiastically. Simon and Jeanette both looked up from their books, and over to their siblings. "If by 'fun' you mean doing something against Dave's orders that will get us into trouble?" Simon asked sarcastically while everyone but Alvin laughed, considering the numerous times that happened to them. "Ha-ha! Not funny, Simon! I meant something that we could do, but not have the result be Dave yelling 'ALVINNN!' again," his brother explained. Everyone stared at Alvin in surprise; usually Alvin didn't mind Dave yelling his name. While Simon, Jeanette, Theodore, and Eleanor put away their books before joining their older brother and sister, the four became quiet. "What? But, you normally enjoy Dave yelling your name!" Simon stated. Everyone nodded in agreement, but Alvin remained still. "I'm just tired of always being the trouble-maker! I'm capable of doing good things too, you know!" Alvin explained feeling a little offended. Simon could see the hurt in his brother's eyes, and decided to cheer him up. "I'm sorry, Alvin. I know you don't mean to get in trouble, and I know that you do nice things for us. You just have to learn not to make reckless decisions that will get you and the rest of us upset with you. That's why Dave gives us rules; to be safe, and happy." Simon said apologetically. "Then why are you treating me like I do these things on purpose!? I already told you guys that I'm not all about getting into trouble! But whatever I say, you all act like I'm going to do something troublesome anyway!" Alvin yelled back loudly. Theodore carefully spoke, trying not to make his older brother more upset as he responded: "Alvin, we're not trying to blame you. We're just saying that you need to stop being so out of control, and to be careful with your decisions. Otherwise, you get into trouble. We don't want that to happen to you." Even though Theodore meant well, this did not help out Alvin. "I _am_ careful with my decisions, Theodore! I just want to have fun! It's not like I _choose_ to get into trouble with Dave!" the red-clad chipmunk yelled at his younger brother. Theodore was shaking and started getting watery eyes.

"Theodore," Eleanor softly said running to her counterpart and giving him a hug. "I can't believe you yelled at Theodore like that Alvin! He was just trying to help!" Eleanor snapped at Alvin. "Yes, well do you think that _anything_ you all are saying is helping me? No!" Alvin replied. Jeanette saw that her sister was a little hurt by Alvin's words, and as Simon went over to both Theodore and Eleanor, and gave them a sympathetic hug, she did too. The purple dressed chipette turned to Alvin with soft eyes as she stated: "Alvin, Eleanor was just trying to stand up for your brothers. Besides, you can't hide the fact that you _do_ get into trouble. If you try to improve on not getting into trouble, then maybe you wouldn't get yelled at. We don't like seeing you get yelled at Alvin." "Oh, sure! Blame _everything_ on _Alvin_! Not one moment goes by where I'm _always_ causing trouble!" Alvin yelled, feeling his muscles getting tight.

Brittany could see that all four hugging chipmunks looked somewhat hurt, and she decided to step in. She jumped in front of the red-clad chipmunk, and shouted: "All right Alvin! That's it! You are taking things _way_ too far! All we are trying to do is get you to understand what is causing you to get into trouble, and trying to help you out. But you won't even _listen_ to us!" Everyone but Alvin saw Dave stop in front of their bedroom doorway to see what was going on. It was then that Alvin could no longer control his feelings, as he shouted: "_I_ don't listen to you?! What about the five of you?! I've been try to explain myself to you, but none of you will even _listen to me_! If you all started seeing things from _my_ prospective for once, rather than your own, then maybe you'd think twice about me being a trouble-maker! What do I have to do to convince you that I'm _not_?!"

Alvin took a few deep breaths, then as his face grew soft, he sniffled, and tears started coming out of his eyes. The tears ran down his furry face as he exclaimed: "I try to be a good chipmunk by showing kindness, fun, and good intensions. But when events go in the wrong direction, that's when I get in trouble for it. I only d-d-do these things to try to make you p-p-p-proud of me. Didn't I already prove that to you on the island?!" Alvin's emotions started getting the better of him, and he was already starting to cry harder than before. The chipmunk in the red sweater sighed before saying "How would you feel if you tried doing something nice for someone and got punished for it when things didn't go as you expected?" At this point, Alvin's eyes were tearing up so much, he could hardly even see. "Because I have to go through that _every day_!" Unable to control it any longer, Alvin ran out of the room crying, past Dave and out of sight.

Thank you all for reading, and I'll have the next chapter up soon. Don't forget to read and review. Also, if you get the chance, please read and review my other story "The Truth About a Tail". Thank you.


	2. Alvin Tells Dave

Chapter 2: Alvin Tells Dave

Dave quickly turned around in shock as his chipmunk son ran away from his siblings and himself. "Alvin!" the man called out to the emotionally upset chipmunk trying to keep up with him. Dave managed to see his son as he headed for the back door. "Alvin! Alvin, come back!" Dave cried out in a concerned, yet desperate voice. The chipmunk in red ignored him as he ran through the cat-flap that Dave had installed in the door for the Chipmunks and Chipettes. Dave quickly unlocked the door, opened it, and ran after the crying chipmunk. Alvin stopped at the base of an oak tree in the backyard, still crying his heart out. Dave slowly walked up to his son, kneeled down, and said in a concerned voice: "Alvin?" "Go away! Just leave me alone!" Alvin replied in what sounded like a half scream, half yelling voice. He was clearly hurt by the argument with the other chipmunks. Dave let Alvin cry for a minute or two before he tried again. "Alvin. It's me, Dave." Alvin stopped crying, and his eyes grew wide with fear. The young chipmunk relaxed before asking: "You saw me arguing with my siblings, didn't you?" "I could hear you guys from my work area. It wasn't until I came up to see what was going on that I saw you arguing with them, then ran out crying!" Dave replied, a little bit of strictness in his voice. Dave was about to talk some more, until Alvin cut him off. "I know what you're going to say Dave; I'm grounded. No TV, video games, electronic devices, or toaster waffles for two months. You want me to apologize to my siblings for yelling and hurting them, and admit I was wrong. Same old Alvin yell, along with me being punished. Face it, Dave. You think I'm a trouble-maker too. Just like everyone else." Dave was shocked that Alvin would think of something that Dave himself would have said. That surprised Dave. However, Dave's face softened, and he said in a calm voice: "Alvin. I know you're upset. But yelling at your brothers and the Chipettes like that was unnecessary. You shouldn't have done that, Alvin." "See! Even you agree with them!" Alvin yelled, facing Dave with tears in his eyes, with a look of anger, sadness, and hurt. "I never said that. I was just explaining that you need to control your anger," Dave replied. Alvin growled in annoyance as Dave just looked at him. "Alvin, when you lose control of your emotions, they can cause you to act and do things you never normally would do. The argument you just had is an example of that," Dave explained calmly hoping the chipmunk would understand. "I know. But still, they caused me to get upset. They kept talking about how I should stop getting into trouble. But they don't understand. Nobody but me understands. Whenever I do something with good intensions, something pops up and messes up my plans. Then it just keeps getting worse until you come and yell 'ALVINNN!' at me." Dave as a little puzzled. "Alvin, what do you mean by 'good intensions'?" the man asked. Alvin faced his father, and asked "Remember when you were mad at us for ruining your date with Claire?" Dave nodded, as Alvin continued. "Well, that night, my brothers and I snuck out of the house and went to see Ian and sang for him. That's how he found out about us. It was then that we became famous. If we hadn't have done that, we wouldn't be where we are today." Dave remembered that memory and the ones that followed it all too well. The man sighed before saying: "I know. I hate to admit it, but you're right about that Alvin." "Yes. But, most of my plans don't end up that way. It's usually you yelling my name, and me getting into trouble!" Alvin retorted. Dave then realized what Alvin was saying, and felt guilty for all the times he had yelled at his son, when he had been trying do something nice, but it didn't work in his favor. Dave placed a finger on Alvin's shoulder as he said: "Alvin, I'm sorry for all the times that I yelled at you when you probably didn't deserve it. I'll talk to your siblings for you. You just calm down, and I'll see how you're doing later." "Okay Dave," the red sweater wearing chipmunk replied. Dave let go of Alvin, got up and started walking back to the house. "Dave," Alvin called out to him. The chipmunk's father turned around, and said "Yes Alvin?" No words were needed as Alvin eyes filled with tears before he ran up to Dave, jumped up on his shirt, ran up to his shoulder, and gave him a hug. "Thank you for listening to me!" Alvin said before he started crying again. This time though, it was tears of happiness. Dave hugged Alvin close to him as he replied: "Anytime, Alvin."

Thank you for read. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and don't forget to read and review everyone.


	3. Understanding

Chapter 3: Understanding

Back upstairs, in the Chipmunks and Chipette's bedroom, Brittany started shaking, and she also started crying. Jeanette and Eleanor both hugged Brittany tight, as Simon hugged Theodore to comfort him. Once Brittany calmed down, they all stopped hugging, and decided to talk. "I can't believe Alvin yelled at us like that. I've _never_ seen him that upset before. That was scary!" Brittany admitted. "I know, Brittany. Usually I cry when someone's hurt, or I have a bad dream. But this time I cried when Alvin yelled at me, and Alvin normally doesn't yell at me like that!" Theodore agreed. "We were all trying to help, but all we did was make him more upset with us. What did we do wrong?" Eleanor commented. "We didn't do anything wrong, Eleanor. Alvin just misunderstood what we were saying and took our words the wrong way," Jeanette explained to her little sister. Simon meanwhile was thinking.

He was thinking of all the times whenever _he_ had tried to do the right thing, or help out Alvin from getting into trouble, only to get in trouble himself in the end. Even though Simon didn't understand his brother's feelings the way Alvin did, Simon couldn't deny the fact that Alvin was right about two things; that trying to do something nice for someone only to get into trouble for it was hard to deal with. Especially for someone like Alvin. The other thing was that Alvin was right about his siblings; they had been trying to make Alvin understand the situation from their own points-of-view and in doing so, they didn't even listen to what Alvin was telling them. They didn't try to see where Alvin was coming from, and as a result, he ran out of the room crying.

"Guys, now that I think about it, Alvin is right. We _didn't_ listen to him." "Are you saying you agree with him?" Brittany asked in disbelief. "No, and I don't disagree with what we said to Alvin. However, Alvin does have a point; we kept trying to help him, but we were using words and examples from _our_ prospective, not _his_ prospective. That's why he ran out crying. Also, doing something nice and getting in trouble for it afterwards is hard to accept. I can understand that after all the times I've tried to help out Alvin, then we both get yelled at after we get caught. Even if Alvin pulls me into his little crazy plans, I still go along because I would want to help him out. Seriously, guys! Think about it from Alvin's point-of-view!" Simon explained.

The Chipettes and Theodore all stopped and thought about what Simon had said to them. Then out of nowhere, they all realized something; on the island, Alvin had become the "responsible one" and got to understand why his brothers, the Chipettes, and Dave always got mad at him whenever he did something wrong. However, both before _and_ after getting stuck on the island, _nobody_ had tried to see things from Alvin's prospective, because they always blamed him for getting into trouble. Now that all of the chipmunks were thinking hard and paying attention to what Simon explained to them, they realized what Alvin had been trying to tell all of them. There were times where Alvin was trying to do something nice, but got in trouble for it. When this happened, everyone saw him as being the "troublesome one", not realizing what his true intentions were. If everything had gone perfect for Alvin, then maybe something good would have occurred, rather than Alvin getting yelled at by everyone. Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor all had guilty looks on their faces as they realized what they had done. Alvin didn't deserve to get yelled at, let alone so upset that he would start crying.

Brittany started crying as she said "Oh my goodness. I can't believe how bad Alvin must feel. What have we done!? We need to go apologize right now!" Her sisters, along with Simon and Theodore agreed. They all were about to leave, when Dave came walking into the room.

Thank you to all of my readers. Please read and review.


	4. Apologizes

Chapter 4: Apologizes

Dave closed the bedroom door behind him as he said "Everyone, I need to talk to all of you." The five chipmunks sat on Simon's bed while Dave sat on the bed across from them, and told them about Alvin and his conversation. This only made all the chipmunks guiltier, and they explained their own conversation and realizations before Dave came into the room. "We didn't mean to make him cry! We were just trying to help him, but we ended up making things worse. It's _our_ fault Dave!" Simon said with watery eyes. "We're really sorry!" Theodore added as he started to cry. Simon and Eleanor hugged Theodore as Brittany commented: "We were just about to go apologize when you walked into the room." Dave sighed before saying "I'm happy that you all understand what you did wrong. But right now, Alvin just needs to be alone so he can calm down. You can all apologize to him later."

Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor all hung out the rest of the afternoon. Just before dinner, they all went downstairs, and saw Alvin watching TV on the couch. They all jumped up on the couch, and Simon asked: "Alvin, can we please talk to you?" Alvin turned the volume down on the television, and then faced the other chipmunks. "Guys, before you say anything, I just want to say I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you all like that. You were right; I was 'out of control!'" Alvin apologized. "No, Alvin. _We're_ the ones who should apologize. We kept pushing you emotionally by accident, and made you upset. We're sorry we did that!" Brittany replied. "She's right, Alvin. We didn't listen to you, and didn't try to understand what you were trying to tell us. You were right Alvin," Simon added. "We had a talk when you left, and we realize now what you must have been feeling. We never meant to push you, only to help. However, this time, the situation didn't work out the way _we_ planned. We're sorry Alvin," Jeanette explained. "We never meant to make you cry!" Eleanor commented. "We are really sorry Alvin!" Theodore said with teary eyes. The red sweater wearing chipmunk could see how sorry his siblings were, and replied: "Apology accepted." "We accept your apology too, Alvin!" Brittany said as all five of the chipmunks each hugged Alvin individually. After they hugged, Dave walked into the living room, and saw that they had made up. "Glad to see you're all happy again. C'mon everyone, dinner's ready!" Dave said to his kids as he headed back to the kitchen. The Chipmunks and Chipettes followed with smiles on their faces.

Thank you all for reading this chapter. Please read and review.


	5. Field Trip

Chapter 5: Field Trip

After dinner, Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor all sat on the couch. They were all talking about the upcoming field trip to the zoo on Monday that their Biology class was going to take. "I can't wait to go see all the animals!" Theodore said enthusiastically. "With the teacher's permission, of course." "I think it's going to be more of an assignment where we have to fill out a worksheet, and **_stick with the group_**!" Simon replied matter-of-factly, looking at Alvin while emphasizing the words 'stick with the group'. Alvin of course didn't understand why Simon looked at him.

"What? I didn't do anything!" Alvin exclaimed, putting his paws in the air in an 'I surrender' position. "I never said that you did anything, Alvin. I'm just concerned about what you are going to do! The zoo may be fun, but you have to remember to be safe too," Simon replied making sure Alvin understood that he was just worried about his brother's safety. "I know, Simon. Thank you for your concern," Alvin replied before giving his brother a hug. Simon smiled and hugged back.

Dave walked out of the kitchen and sat down on one of the chairs, facing the Chipmunks and Chipettes. "Okay, so before you all go on the field trip, we need to go over some rules. First, if you ever get lost, remain in the last place you were at with the group. Second, since all of you have cell phones, make sure your phones are all charged so that way your phones don't die while you're at the zoo. You can also call or text anyone in the group in case you get lost, so you can meet the group at where they are at, or at the next location. Third, don't be afraid to ask questions in case you don't understand what you are assigned to do. And finally, be safe and have fun. But don't cause any trouble!" Dave said as he explained the rules. "We understand Dave!" the six chipmunks all replied.

Dave nodded, as he stood up and said: "Okay, good. Well, I'm going to go to bed. You can all stay up, but you have to be in bed by nine o' clock. Goodnight guys!" "Goodnight Dave!" the Chipmunks and Chipettes all replied watching Dave go up the stairs to his bedroom.

"Good, at least Dave is satisfied. Now, we better get our pajamas on so we are ready for bed by nine!" Simon suggested also heading up the stairs. Theodore, Jeanette, Eleanor, Brittany, and Alvin followed the bespectacled chipmunk up the stairs, and into their room, before getting out their signature colored pajamas from the closet. Once they were all done getting ready, the six chipmunks did their own little activities while sitting or lying down on their beds. Soon, it was time for bed, and as everyone fell asleep, they couldn't wait for what the next day brought them.

Thank you and I will update Chapter 6 soon. Read and Review please.


	6. Off to the Zoo

Chapter 6: Off to the Zoo

The next day was Sunday, but for the Chipmunks and Chipettes, it was like any other regular day; relaxing, helping out around the house, singing songs, that kind of stuff. Soon, Monday arrived, and that meant Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor all were excited about going to the zoo!

Just as they planned, all of their cell phones were charged, and they were all ready to go. The Chipmunks and Chipettes all got to their Biology class on time, and after the teacher took attendance, the whole class got assigned a worksheet that they had to complete while on the trip. The assignment was to find different animals that had certain characteristics based on what the students had learned in class. This included finding an animal that had a horn, tough skin, an animal that ate plants, another animal that ate meat, any animal that could dig, and to compare animals that had rough skin versus fur, what the advantages and disadvantages were, and to pick a new favorite animal, and explain why. The only students that weren't so thrilled about the assignment were Alvin and Brittany. To them, it was just more work, and a chance to ruin a fun trip. At least the good news was that they could work in pairs on the assignment.

The class and teacher all took a bus to the zoo, and everyone was doing something different. Simon and Jeanette were discussing what they thought the answers to the questions would be, Theodore and Eleanor were talking about what animals they wanted to see if they had free time, and both Alvin and Brittany were talking about how boring it was to have to do an assignment on a fun field trip like this one.

After around thirty minutes of driving, they arrived at the zoo. The teacher lead the students into the zoo, and then the group walked over to one if the restaurants that was available for visitors to eat. "Okay class, I want you all to go look around the zoo, and find any animals match what the questions ask for on your worksheets. Once you are all done, go to the Aquarium exhibit. I will be in front of that build ready to receive your completed worksheets. After that, you are all free to roam around the zoo until we leave. We will meet at this restaurant at noon for lunch, and then meet back at the entrance to the zoo by three o' clock so we can catch the bus that will take us back to school. Are there any questions?" the teacher asked after explaining the schedule for the day. Nobody raise their hands, and as the students separated, Alvin and Brittany went to see the birds, Theodore and Eleanor went to see the giraffes, and lastly, Simon and Jeanette headed in the direction of the rhinos! Within two hours or so everyone got their worksheets completed, and went to look around the zoo.

I will update the next chapter soon. Read and Review please.


	7. Butterflies and Bats

Chapter 7: Butterflies and Bats

While the students walked around the zoo looking at all the animals, everyone was having fun; even Theodore and Eleanor were enjoying their time looking at the animals. They just went to the ones that either interested them, or animals that they thought were naturally beautiful, like the butterfly exhibit.

Alvin and Brittany meanwhile were just happy that they got done with the assignment, and that they could look at whatever they wanted. They also took pictures while in different locations of the zoo. At one point, the two were walking by the reptile's exhibit, and Brittany wanted to get a picture by the chameleons. She walked over to where one of the lizards was, while Alvin took the picture. Once he was done, Brittany walked over to look at the picture. At first it was to see the lizard; he was green and blended in with the leaves, but the lizard still made it into the picture! After that, they left the reptile's exhibit, and moved on to the butterfly exhibit where they caught up with Theodore and Eleanor! Butterflies flew all around them. It was amazing!

Simon and Jeanette were also going to at some flying animals, but not butterflies; bats! Turns out it was a specific building for bats. At first, Jeanette was a little nervous about going in. She didn't know if they would be flying around them, or if the bats would be in enclosures. "It's okay if you want to go see something else, Jeanette. I don't mind," Simon said trying to reassure her. "No, I'll be fine. Let's just go inside!" Jeanette replied as she and Simon slowly walked into the building. Once they got in, it wasn't as bad as Jeanette had thought; there were enclosures with bats in them, but there were also a lot of posters and facts everywhere about bats. There were also different species of bats in the room, and not just ones that lived in California. There were also myths about bats, and what was actually true. Jeanette actually was having a good time watching these amazing animals, and she was also glad that Simon was with her to help comfort her if she felt uncomfortable.

"Simon, I'm really glad that we came here," Jeanette said facing Simon with a smile on her face. Simon turned to her and replied: "I'm glad that we could visit the bats too. I'm also happy that you're no longer nervous around bats." The two hugged each other, and then Simon asked: "Speaking of flying animals, do you want to go to the butterfly exhibit?" "Sure," Jeanette replied as they walked calmly out of the bat exhibit.

The two then headed for the butterfly exhibit where they were greeted by the rest of their siblings outside of the building. "Hi everyone, what are you all doing out here?" Simon asked. "We are going to lunch!" Theodore replied.

I'll update the next chapter soon. Read and Review please.


	8. A Run to the Bus

Chapter 8: A Run to the Bus!

Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor all sat down with the teacher and other students as they all had ate apples, milk, and sandwiches for lunch. Once that was done, the students were all free to continue looking around the zoo, but had to return to the entrance of the zoo by three o' clock so they wouldn't miss their bus. Of course, everyone understood, and went to go have fun!

The Chipmunks and Chipettes all agreed to stay together from then on so they wouldn't get lost, or have to come find each other at the last minute. With that settled, they all agreed that they would go see different animals that they all wanted to see. As long as they weren't scary ones considering Theodore and Eleanor were the youngest of the group. The six chipmunks saw elephants, wolves, lions, and many other animals. They were all having so much fun!

As they kept exploring the zoo however, time quickly passed, and the Chipmunks and Chipettes remembered that they had to be back at the bus by the afternoon. "Simon, what's the time?" Jeanette asked feeling nervous about how much time they had. Simon pulled out his chipmunk-sized cell phone, and replied: "The time is… TWO FIFTY!? OH MY GOODNESS! You guys, the bus leaves in ten minutes! C'mon! We have to hurry!" Simon ran over to where a map of the zoo was, and took note of their current location. He turned to the others and said: "Okay, we are at the Wild Jungle Safari exhibit. If we run down the path on the left and keep going, we should be able to catch the bus before it departs. Quick, we don't have much time!"

It was then that Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor all ran in the direction that Simon told them to, hoping they would make it back to the bus on time, as well as getting out of the zoo before it closed. It was literally a race against the clock! Thank goodness adrenaline was flowing through each of the chipmunk's bodies, because this meant that they had an extra boost of energy in order help to get them back to the bus on time! Hopefully, they would make it.

The Chipmunks and Chipettes ran until they finally made it back to the bus within the last few minutes. By the time the Chipmunks and Chipettes seated themselves, the bus started to leave to go back to school. "W-W-We made it!" Simon said while he, his brothers, and the Chipettes all tried to catch their breath. Soon, they were all back at the school, and Dave came to pick them up. Once they got home, all six chipmunks took showers, and got into their pajamas.

They spent the next several hours relaxing until it was time for bed. Thankfully, the day was so busy that none of the Chipmunks or Chipettes argued about staying up, and went straight to bed.

Thank you for reading, and I'll update soon. Read and Review please.


	9. A Strange Feeling

Chapter 9: A Strange Feeling

Alvin and his siblings were relieved that they made it back home. Now they could have some fun! Since the weather was nice, they all decided to go play in the backyard. They played hide and seek, freeze tag, and a bunch of other games. They were in the middle of freeze tag when Alvin thought he sensed another animal nearby. "It's your turn, Alvin!" Brittany said to Alvin reminding him about the game. "You guys, wait. I think there is something nearby!" Alvin stated now looking all around the backyard. Simon smelled the air, and said: "Alvin's right! There is something nearby, and it's not a chipmunk!" Everyone froze upon hearing what Simon said. "Well, if it's not a chipmunk, then what is it?" Jeanette asked nervously. Alvin saw the tree that was in front of them, and ran over to it.

"I'll be right back. I want to see what this animal is!" Alvin said to the others before climbing the tree to the top. Alvin looked at their neighbor's backyards and saw nothing, but a few feet away from their backyard was an animal that both surprised and scared Alvin. It was a wolf. A big, black, furry, strong wolf that was sniffing around the area looking for food. Alvin froze on the spot, not sure what to do. He wanted to warn his siblings, but he didn't want to draw the wolf's attention. Alvin quietly and quickly climbed down the tree, and ran over to the five other chipmunks. "It's a wolf! We have to get into the house, now!" Alvin said in a serious, yet scared voice.

Nobody had to be told twice, since they all knew a wolf was dangerous. The six quickly ran to the house, through the cat-flap in the doorway, and ran to the living room. Once they all calmed down, Simon said: "Well, now that we know that a wolf is in the area, I think we should tell Dave!" The rest of his siblings nodded, agreeing with what he said. They all checked to make sure the doors and windows were locked, and then went to go watch some TV. Dave was on the couch watching the news. Simon jumped up on the couch, and said: "Dave, we need to tell you something!"

Dave turned his attention to his kids and asked what was wrong. "There is a wolf outside in our neighborhood. I saw it from the tree in our backyard!" Alvin answered, still shaking a little from what he had seen. "You saw a wolf? But wolves don't even live this close to the city!" Dave replied. "I agree with you Dave. However, I also sensed another animal nearby. The fact that Alvin only saw a wolf probably means that's what we sensed. Still, having a wolf nearby isn't good!" Simon said trying to reason with Dave. Dave sighed before saying: "Okay. I will inform the police about this, and I'll take your word for it. Hopefully this doesn't become a problem!"

Thank you and I'll update soon. Sorry for the waiting. Read and review.


	10. A Windy Afternoon

Chapter 10: A Windy Afternoon

The police came and checked the area for the wolf. They were able to find the wolf, but were unable to catch it, since it ran off when the police cars arrived. The police told Dave to call again if they spotted the wolf, and to be safe. From that moment on, Dave didn't let the Chipmunks and Chipettes outside unless he was outside himself. Otherwise, everyone remained inside the house.

Still, that didn't mean that the six chipmunks couldn't have fun while indoors. They played video games, read books, talked, danced and sang songs, and any other activities they could think of. It may have been boring sometimes doing the same activities over and over and over again, but it was a lot better than being outside when a predator was outside. Seeing the wolf made everyone view their environments more seriously; especially Alvin.

Soon, it was the weekend, and that meant that the family was going to go out. Normally Dave would make dinner for the Chipmunks and Chipettes, but this time, they wanted to do something different. They decided to go to a restaurant. Dave suggested an Italian restaurant, and everyone agreed. Dave unlocked the car, and told his kids to wait by the car while he got ready. It had just started getting dark with the sun going down, and now the Chipmunks and Chipettes were outside waiting. They all looked around making sure that there were no animals in sight. Then, they heard a rumbling sound.

Theodore got scared and hugged Simon. "What was that rumbling noise?" he asked his older brother. "Well, I didn't hear your tummy growl, and the sky is a bit cloudy, so I think its thunder Theodore," Simon replied hugging his brother back. "Thunder!" Theodore cried out hugging Simon even tighter. "Don't worry Theodore! You're save with us," Simon replied, re-assuring his little brother. "Yeah Theo, it's just a storm. It will pass by!" Alvin added also hugging Theodore. It was then that Dave came outside and everyone got into the car.

Dinner was good, and when everyone felt full, they headed back home. However, by the time they did, the weather had become very windy! The minute Dave got out of the car with the Chipmunks and Chipettes, he felt the full force of the wind. "Hurry everyone! It's very windy! Get inside the house!" Dave called out to the six chipmunks hoping nothing bad would happen. The wind was blowing so hard that it was difficult for the Chipmunks and Chipettes to look in front of them, and their fur was blowing all over the place! Luckily, they were able to get inside the house safely. Dave locked all the doors and windows so the wind wouldn't blow them open.

The Chipmunks and Chipettes smiled, happy that they were safe.

Thank you and I will update the next chapter soon. Please read and Review


	11. The Chest in the Attic

Chapter 11: The Chest in the Attic

"So, what do you guys and girls want to do?" Alvin asked wanting to actually do something instead of watching TV, or playing a board game. "Well I have some old items in the attic that I was going to get rid of. Let me see what there is, and I'll show you," Dave answered before heading upstairs. After several hours of Dave looking around the attic, he came back and said: "Okay, I found an old chest that I couldn't open, so you six will have to try and open it for me. I've tried everything, and the lid won't budge." "Don't worry, Dave. We'll see if we can open the chest," Simon said as he, Alvin, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor ran upstairs, then up some more stairs to the attic.

Once they entered the attic, the Chipmunks and Chipettes saw a flashlight near the doorway. "The flashlight is so you can see in the dark. Call me if you need help!" Dave shouted to them from the bottom of the stairs. "We will Dave!" Alvin called back to re-assure Dave that they heard him. Alvin grabbed the flashlight and used it to look around the attic for the chest Dave was talking about; it was a big, brown, wooden chest. The Chipmunks and Chipettes all jumped up to the lid, and tried to open it. Out of nowhere, the lid opened with ease, and the six chipmunks looked at each other. "Dave must have loosened it enough when he was trying to open the chest. That's probably why it was so easy to open," Simon said trying to come up with a decent explanation.

Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor all looked into the chest, and saw nothing but bed sheets. "What! We opened a chest all because of bed sheets?! That's ridiculous! There has got to be something worthwhile in here! Step aside, Alvin's diving in!" Alvin said before diving right into the bed sheet filled chest. Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor all stood back as Alvin searched throughout the chest to find something that would have either been interesting or useful.

As he searched throughout the chest, he kept throwing items out of the chest in order to empty it. Soon, white bed sheets went flying everywhere! "Ahhhhhhhh!" Simon, Theodore and the Chipettes screamed as bed sheets fell on top of all of them, making it hard to get out or see under the sheets. Alvin didn't pay attention since he was determined to see what he was looking for. Finally, he found it; the item he had been looking for was this whole time! What Alvin had found was….. Some blankets, some small stuffed teddy bears (they were small enough for a chipmunk to cuddle with), a human sized stuffed teddy bear, pillows, and some quarters.

Alvin was confused. This treasure chest of fun was a chest for a bedroom.

Wow, not what Alvin expected. I'll update soon. Read and Review please.


	12. Trapped in the Attic

Chapter 12: Trapped in the Attic

"Are you serious?! I did all that digging around for this?! This chest is filled with nothing but bed items! I'm going to tell the others," Alvin complained before jumping out of the chest. As Alvin got out of the chest however, he saw all his siblings still stuck under the white bed sheets he had thrown out of the chest. They were all running around the place trying to get the sheets off. Unfortunately, since Alvin didn't know that he had accidentally covered his siblings with bed sheets, he got spooked by them!

"Ahhhhhhhh! Ghosts!" Alvin screamed before accidentally bumping into the chest he had just come out of. When he did this however, a white bed sheet was hanging out of the chest. So when Alvin bumped into the chest, he unintentionally caused the white bed sheet to slide off of the chest, and fall on top of Alvin! "Yikes! Ahhhhhh! Help! Who turned out the lights!?" Alvin cried out, struggling to get out of the bed sheet. After several minutes of struggling, both the Chipmunks and Chipettes finally got out of the bed sheets.

"Phew! Thank goodness we're out of those sheets!" Simon said before everyone looked at Alvin. "Anyways, what did you find in the chest, Alvin?" he asked. "All I found were some blankets, some chipmunk-sized teddy bears, a regular sized teddy bear, pillows, and some quarters. It was nothing but bedroom stuff!" Alvin explained in an annoyed voice. "I'm sure Dave had that stuff up here for a reason," Simon replied kindly. "Yeah, you're probably right. Anyways, let's get back to Dave and tell him what we found," Alvin said now walking towards the wooden square in the floor that was both the entrance and exit to the attic. Alvin grabbed the metal knob that opened the little wooden door, and pulled. Nothing happened. Alvin tried again, and still didn't get it to move. After many attempts, Alvin couldn't open the attic doorway in the floor. This made him a bit nervous. "Simon, you wouldn't happen to have a key to the attic door, do you?" Alvin asked apprehensively. "No, I don't. Why do you ask?" Simon answered. "I am asking because I can't get the attic door to open. I think we're trapped in the attic," Alvin said with nervousness. "Alvin, stop joking around. We need to leave!" Simon said thinking his brother was making excuses. "I'm not joking, Simon. I honestly can't open the attic door," Alvin replied.

Simon scurried over and tried to open up the wooden hatch just like Alvin, and got the same result. "Oh no. No, no, no, no, no, no! This can't be happening!" Simon cried out realizing what Alvin was talking about. "We can't get out! Help me out guys!" Simon urged as all six chipmunks pulled but still couldn't get the wooden hatch to open. "This is not good! We need Dave!" Simon said desperately.

Thank you for reading and I'll update soon. Read and Review please.


	13. Finding a Bed

Chapter 13: Finding a Bed

"DAVE! DAVE! Dave, please help us!" the Chipmunks and Chipettes called out to Dave, hoping he would hear them. He didn't come, nor was there a reply from him. The six chipmunks tried calling for Dave again, and again, but there was still no reply of any kind. What the Chipmunks and Chipettes didn't know was that the attic door had accidentally closed and locked them in the attic while they had been looking around. Also, since the attic door was closed, it was almost impossible for Dave to hear their cries for help. In fact, Dave had fallen asleep while he was listening to music in his bedroom.

"It's not working. Dave can't hear us!" Theodore said sadly. Simon put his arms around Theodore, giving him a hug and said: "Don't worry, Theodore. Dave will find us. It just won't be today or tonight." Theodore accepted the hug and hugged back. Once they separated, Simon said: "Theodore is right. Dave won't be getting us out of the attic tonight, but I'm guessing that he _**will**_ be looking for us tomorrow. We'll just have to spend the night in the attic, for now! Good news is that we have all the bedding and pillows we need, now we just need to find suitable beds!"

The Chipmunks and Chipettes all decided to not sleep in the chest, considering that if the lid closed on them, they could be trapped in it forever. That would not be good. They had to find other alternatives for beds. Otherwise, they would be sleeping on the floor.

They all looked around, trying to find something that at least resembled a bed. Then all of a sudden, they heard a metallic sound, and saw a mattress with a fitted sheet covering it. It was a bed that could fold up, and it was just what they needed! Then, Simon looked up and thought he saw something over the bed.

"Alvin, point the flashlight up over the bed for a minute," Simon said as Alvin did as he was told. Hanging right above the bed were some hooks attached to the ceiling. Simon suddenly got an idea, and smiled. He quickly ran away from the others, and started collecting white bed sheets from all over the attic floor. Everyone looked at Simon with confused looks on their faces.

"Simon? Why are you gathering bed sheets?" Jeanette asked watching her bespectacled counterpart grabbing the bed sheets before running over to the rest of the chipmunks.

"I want to use these bed sheets to make something that will protect us while we sleep," Simon replied before throwing one side of each bed sheet upwards. The bed sheets caught onto the hooks on the ceiling, leaving the sheets dangling from them. Simon then grabbed the other edges of the bed sheets, and began his plan.

Thank you for reading. I'll update the next chapter soon. Read and review.


	14. Simon's Bed Sheet Tent

Chapter 14: Simon's Bed Sheet Tent

When Simon was done arranging the bed sheets the way he wanted to, he showed the others what he had made. It looked like a castle to the other chipmunks, but it wasn't. The bed sheets were all dangling from the hooks on the ceiling, but the other edges of the bed sheets were spread out and tucked into the sides of the bed. Alvin, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor were amazed with what Simon had done.

"Simon, what _**is**_ this thing?" Alvin asked wanting to know exactly what he was looking at.

"This, my friends, is something that will protect us from harm while we are sleep. The bed sheets are supported by the hooks on the ceiling, while the remaining parts of the bed sheets are tucked inside the sides of the mattress. If any object or insect tries to get in or falls on us, the sheets will prevent anything from injuring, landing on or entering where we are sleeping!" Simon explained, feeling happy with what he had made.

"So the sheets are like a force field protecting us?" Alvin asked to make sure he understood what his brother had told him. Simon thought for a minute and then went into more detail.

"Actually, it's not like the force fields you see in movies, Alvin. This is more of a bed sheet fortress, with each bed sheet overlapping the other ones. Kind of like a chipmunk-sized bed sheet castle, but with only one section to the castle," Simon explained more clearly so Alvin could understand.

"Or like a tent, but without camping!" Theodore commented with joy.

"That's right, Theodore. Just like a tent!" Simon replied smiling while putting an arm around his little brother's shoulder. Brittany looked at the bed sheet tent, and the n realized something.

"Wait a minute, Simon. If the sheet tent is supposed to keep things out, then how are we going to get inside and onto the bed?" she asked giving Simon one of her 'I'm not so sure this is a good idea' looks.

"No worries. All we have to do is get our bedding and pillows, I'll close up the sheet opening, and then we are ready!" Simon answered, happy that Brittany asked him that question.

"Also, since the bed sheets are being supported by the hooks, and the hooks are on the ceiling, air can still get through the top opening of our bed sheet tent so we will still be able to breathe!" Simon added so everyone knew that they would still get air while inside the tent. At this point, everyone was _**really**_ amazed by Simon's bed sheet tent idea; he had truly outdone himself this time.

Way to go Simon! Thank you for reading and Read and review please.


	15. Seeing Monsters

Chapter 15: Seeing Monsters

Simon separated two of the bed sheets to create an opening for everyone to get onto the bed. Once that was done, Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor all got their own white bed sheets, pillow, and a chipmunk-sized teddy bear before going over to the bed sheet tent, and jumped up onto the fitted sheet-covered bed. After everyone had everything that they needed, Simon grabbed the bed sheets he had separated earlier for the opening, pulled the sheets together to close the opening, and tucked the edges of the bed sheets into the mattress.

The attic at this point was now pitch black. Luckily, the Chipmunks and Chipettes had a flashlight with them so they could see. The light from the flashlight lit up their bed area, and bounced off the bed sheets. Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor all decided to go to bed, since it was probably late anyways. The six chipmunks said goodnight, and fell asleep.

Several hours later, it was thundering and lightening. Pretty much everyone was sleeping through the storm, but Theodore was having a little bit of trouble getting some sleep considering the loud thunder, and the scary shadows that would pop up whenever lightening flashed. Even though Theodore knew he was safe with his siblings, he still got scared by the shadows. It was like there were invisible monsters in the attic, just waiting to get them! Theodore would try to see where the monsters were, but they were all over the place! Finally, Theodore was able to get a glimpse of at least three monsters, all coming in different directions. One shadow looked like a big, spooky clawed hand. Another shadow looked like a bat. Lastly, the third shadow looked like a ghost! Poor Theodore was scared.

"Ah! Monsters! You guys, wake up! Wake up!" Theodore screamed causing everyone to stir in their sleep, and eventually wake up from Theodore's screaming.

"What is it, Theodore? We are trying to sleep!" Alvin complained after he sat up. Everyone looked at Theodore, and shakily, he said: "There are monsters in the attic. I saw them!" In that moment, the same spooky shadows Theodore had seen appeared. Alvin, Simon, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor saw the shadows too and gasped. The shadows did indeed look scary. They all hugged each other in the middle of the bed, afraid of what these 'monsters' would do. Unfortunately, Alvin was so nervous and scared himself, that he couldn't handle the suspense anymore.

"Ahhhhhhh! The monsters are going to get us! Run! Run for your lives! Every chipmunk for themselves!" Alvin screamed separating from the group and ran around like crazy! However, Alvin didn't notice that when he was running, he accidentally loosened the bed sheets of Simon's bed sheet tent, causing the sheets to move around. Simon's eyes widened; this was not looking good.

Thank you for reading and I'll update soon. Read and review please.


	16. Trapped Under the Sheet Tent

Chapter 16: Trapped Under the Sheet Tent

Alvin continued to run around the bed, making the bed sheets Simon had used as his tent to sway and move wildly. Simon got concerned because he knew what could happen if Alvin didn't stop freaking out over the monsters. If what he was thinking happened, then seeing shadow monsters would be the least of their problems. Simon decided to step in.

"Alvin, stop! You're making the bed sheets loose!" Simon shouted to Alvin in order to get him to stop running. It didn't work. Alvin was too busy screaming that he wasn't even paying attention to what Simon said, or what was going on around him. Simon decided to try again.

"Alvin, get a hold of yourself! If you don't stop running, you're going to make the bed sheet tent-" Simon was interrupted by Jeanette when she looked up with the flashlight and yelled: "Simon!" Simon looked up as well and gasped in horror seeing that the bed sheets were getting loose from the hooks on the ceiling, and could fall at any minute now.

"Oh no! The sheets are getting loose from the hooks! I think the bed sheet tent's going to-" Simon began, until finally the white bed sheets that were hanging from the hooks slid off, and started going down. "FAAALLLLL!" Simon screamed finishing what he was about to say a minute ago. The white bed sheets fell down and landed right on top of Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor! They were all trapped under the bed sheets in total darkness.

"Ahhhhhhh!" the six chipmunks screamed as the bed sheets covered them. Now they were all REALLY scared, since they couldn't get out of the sheets.

"Help! The monster's got me! I'm trapped!" Alvin screamed trying to get out of the bed sheet.

"Ah man! I can't see! Get me outta here!" Simon yelled as he too struggled with his bed sheet.

"Ahhhhhh! Monster! Ghost! It's got me! I can't get out! Help!" Theodore screamed frantically scurrying under the bed sheet that covered him.

"Hey! I can't find a way out! Somebody get this thing off of me!" Brittany complained as she tried to find a reasonable exit out of the bed sheet.

"Oh! Not again! I can see anything! Help me! I'm stuck!" Jeanette cried out, hoping someone would help get the bed sheet off of her.

"Ahhhh! What's going on?! It's dark under here! Somebody get me out!" Eleanor yelled getting confused under the bed sheet.

Soon, after several minutes of struggling, Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor all got out of the bed sheets, but were still left in the dark.

Thank you for reading, and I'll update soon. Read and review please.


	17. Revealing the Monsters

Chapter 17: Revealing the Monsters

"Hello? Is anybody out there?" Simon asked nervously until he turned the flashlight that they had with them on. He saw that his brothers and the Chipettes were no longer stuck under the bed sheets. Simon quickly looked at all of the bed sheets to see if there was any damage done to them. He found none. Simon knew of course, that since the bed sheets were no longer hanging that meant his tent was no longer up.

"Ah great! Now I have to put up my bed sheet tent all over again!" Simon complained until he turned his attention to his siblings. As he shined the flashlight's light on the five other chipmunks, Simon asked: "Is everybody okay?" Everyone nodded their heads, and that was a relief for Simon. He then looked over at Alvin.

"Alvin, why didn't you stop when I told you to? You made my bed sheet tent fall on top of us!" Simon exclaimed in an annoyed voice. Alvin looked down, realizing his mistake, and then looked back at Simon.

"I'm sorry, but I was so worried about the monsters getting us, that I wasn't paying attention!" Alvin replied. Suddenly, Theodore gasped and began shaking.

"S-Speaking of monsters…Look!" he said pointing to the shadow monsters as they appeared one by one. Everyone group hugged like before, but Simon stayed where he was. Simon took the flashlight, and when the first monster appeared, Simon used the flashlight to see what the shadow actually was. Once Simon did this for all three of the shadow monsters, he faced the other chipmunks.

"These aren't monsters, Theodore. Look for yourself," Simon said as everyone looked at what the flashlight was shining on. The big, spooky clawed hand was actually a tree branch outside of the attic window. The bat shadow was actually a bunch of clothing that was stacked on top of each other, giving the appearance of a bat. Finally, the ghost Theodore had seen earlier was actually a wooden hat rack covered in a white bed sheet, making the shadow look like a ghost.

"Wait, so there were no ghosts or monsters after all?" Theodore asked in a confused voice after seeing the objects that he was afraid of. Simon smiled, put a paw on Theodore's shoulder, and replied: "No Theodore. The ghosts and monsters you thought you saw were just regular objects in the attic. It was just your imagination, little buddy!" Simon then looked around at all of the white bed sheets on the bed and said: "My bed sheet tent however, _**did**_ fall down, and I'll need to put it back up. You all can stay on the bed. Just let me organize the sheets again."

After Simon's bed sheet tent was back up again, everyone went back to sleep.

Thank you for reading and I'll update soon. Please read and review everyone.


	18. Finally Found

Chapter 18: Finally Found

The rest of the night was peaceful for the Chipmunks and Chipettes. There were no more monsters, no more getting stuck under bed sheets, just a nice, quiet attic.

The next morning, Dave woke up in his bedroom, got up, and walked over to the Chipmunks and Chipettes bedroom. All of the beds were empty, and neatly made. This surprised Dave since the beds were usually messy in the morning, apart from Simon's and Jeanette's beds. '_I wonder where they could be. Last time I saw them, they were going up to the attic-_' Dave thought to himself, until he remembered where they were.

"The attic?! Oh my goodness!" Dave yelled as he instantly ran to where the attic door was, and tried to push it open. This got Dave even more concerned. If the attic door was locked, that meant the Chipmunks and the Chipettes had spent last night in the attic. Dave just hoped that they were okay, and that nothing bad happened.

Dave opened the attic door, and climbed inside of the attic, looking around with a flashlight that he had gotten earlier. As he looked around, he noticed Simon's bed sheet tent, and wondered if they were in there.

"Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor! Are you in there?" Dave called out hoping for a response. Inside of the bed sheet tent, Simon and the others had woken up a little before Dave had entered the attic. When he called out for them, they knew who it was. Simon separated two of the bed sheets again, and yelled out: "Dave! We're in here!"

The light from Dave's flashlight shined on Simon and the other chipmunks, and Dave made his way over to them. Dave carefully sat down on the bed, and hugged all six of his chipmunk kids. Once they separated from the hug, Dave asked them: "You guys, I'm so sorry for not coming to help you out last night. I promise I'll never do something like that again. Did you get the chest open at all?"

"We sure did! All we could find though was a bunch of white bed sheets, some blankets, some chipmunk-sized teddy bears, a regular sized teddy bear, some pillows, and a few quarters. It was a chest for bed supplies!" Alvin explained.

"So then when you all got locked in the attic, what did you do then?" Dave asked them, wanting to know what happened during the night.

"Well, we found this mattress with a fitted sheet on it. We figured it would make the perfect bed, since we got all of the bedding supplies from the chest. However, I used the bed sheets from the chest beforehand to make this bed sheet tent, so no insects or objects could fall or disturb us while we were asleep!" Simon explained matter-of-factly. Dave then looked at Simon's entire bed sheet tent.

"You made this bed sheet tent, Simon? I'm impressed!" Dave complimented his bespectacled son. Simon smiled and then continued the story.

"Anyways, we were sleeping in the bed sheet tent, when Theodore woke up screaming about monsters. We got scared too, and then Alvin got so freaked out by the monsters that he accidentally caused my bed sheet tent to fall on top of us. So when the bed sheets fell on top of us, we couldn't see anything, and had a hard time getting out of the sheets. Luckily, we were able to get out of the bed sheets, and I ended up putting my bed sheet tent back up again. We also found out what the monsters actually were. Theodore thought a tree branch was a spooky, clawed hand, he thought a pile of clothing was a bat, and he thought a wooden hat rack that was covered with a white bed sheet looked like a ghost! After that, we had a good night's sleep. Then you came and found us," Simon said finishing the story.

Dave was both shocked, and amused by Simon's story. Dave smiled and then said: "Well, you've all had a long and hard night. Go take a shower and then you can hang out!" The Chipmunks and Chipettes smiled back, and ran through the attic door and went to shower. At last, they were finally out of the attic!

Thank you for reading and I'll update soon. Read and review please.


	19. Better Than Ever

Chapter 19: Better than Ever

After everyone was done getting washed up, and into some new clean clothing, Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor all went down to the family room and sat on the couch. Dave also got showered and changed and then joined them.

"Well, now that you are all out of the attic, and we don't have any problems, looks like everything is back to normal!" Dave said with a smile. The Chipmunks and Chipettes also smiled and said that they couldn't agree more. Besides, after all of the emotional, and craziness that they had all been going through within the past week or so, it was about time that life started getting back to the way it used to be.

The family then decided to go have some fun; they ordered pizza, played video games, talked to each other, danced and sang songs, and hung out. Overall, everyone had a good time, and Alvin wasn't in trouble. From that moment on, Dave and his siblings always tried to make sure they understood if Alvin's plans were good intentions, or just troublesome fun. Either way, they looked at Alvin in a whole new light; a different perspective than before. As for Alvin, he still remained the same, but that didn't mean that he wasn't grateful for all the fun, happy, and special moments that he shared with his family. Alvin was happy that his family understood him more, and that they could all along without any issues.

However, that didn't mean that Dave stopped yelling: "ALLLVIIIIIIIIINN!" from time to time. Alvin still continued to push Dave's patience like he always did, except instead of doing it out of troublesome behavior, he did it out of love.

Thank you all so much for reading this story. I know that the last chapter was really short, but I honestly had a hard time debating on what to do. I'm sorry if I disappointed anyone with the ending of the story. I hope you can forgive me for that. Anyways, this is sadly the end of Alvin's Intentions. Don't forget to read and review, and also check out my other stories. I hope that you all enjoyed reading this story, and there will be more stories to come. Thank you.


End file.
